


If You Love Him Like That

by TreatyWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Needs A Hug, Drista is a good sister, Drista needs a hug, Engagment, Fluff, If you Love Her Like That by Forest Blakk, M/M, Song fic, Tears, This is kinda like a musical, Wedding, polyrelationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Drista adores her big brother. He's been there through thick and thin, and she's very protective of him. So what happens when she figures out about Dream dating George and Sapnap? Just how protective is she of her older brother?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135
Collections: im crying im crying stop stop





	If You Love Him Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is kinda important clarification. This story is written like a musical kinda. The big black bold words are song lyrics that are being sung, this is based off of the song If You Love Her Like That, written and sung by Forest Blakk, it's a great song that I highly recommend listening to before reading this fic. Either way I really enjoy writing and I'm happy to have more time to start doing it again. Thank you for taking time to read this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, or evening. 
> 
> Quick Note: Drista is not part of a ship in this and if Dream, Sapnap, or George mention that they're uncomfortable with this then I will take it down. This is more or less me shipping their personas as well, no necessarily them as actual people.

Drista crossed her arms as she watched the scene. If she’d known George and Sapnap were coming over she wouldn’t have begged her mom to come. But at the same time this gave her a very important perspective, something that caught her eye and held her attention. It was the smile on her brother’s face. The cheary laughter that she rarely heard. There was a glow that she’d seen more than one, it meant pure unfiltered affection. Her brother was hopelessly in love with the two and it made her defensive. 

Not necessarily at Dream, she believed he deserved it, he deserved a sliver of domestic life, she’d read enough novels and listened to enough romance songs where she had a pretty good idea on the perfect romantic fantasy, and Dream was currently on the verge of living one, and she had no intention of taking that away from her brother. No it was at the two males that made Dream feel this way. George’s soft words and Sapnap’s boisterous attitude. She gritted her teeth from distrust, they’d both served as good friends in the past, but to her it had always seemed delicate, a glass pillar waiting to shatter. So what happened if somehow the two broke his heart. 

Her stomach rolled as she envisioned a scene like that. She could practically see Dream showing up at their doorstep a heart broken and shabby mess. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth, they wouldn’t do that to him. Would they? Dream’s phone rang and she watched her brother practically climb out of the hug he was in, pulling it out and answering the call with a small smile, “yeah, sure, sure, mhm-okay we’ll be there in like an hour.” 

Dream hung up the phone and waved it at George and Sapnap, “BBH just called, said he wanted to go to the beach, it’s a short drive, but let me get the car cooling down-” 

He didn’t need to say more, because they were already getting dressed for the beach, Drista had work to do, so she knew she couldn’t come, besides, she wasn’t in the mood to go outside right now, it was too sunny for her taste and not enough clouds. Sure she could use a nice tan but she didn't need to look like a burnt chicken nugget. 

When they boys came tumbling down stairs Dream smiled and grabbed his keys, “wait in here for a few minutes,” he said heading outside, “I’ll go cool the car down and finish packing up.” 

Both George and Sapnap stayed behind as they watched Dream walk away and Drista looked at the both of them with a skeptical eye. Sapnap noticed and flashed her a smile, “you look like you’re trying to kill me,” he said, getting a small chuckle from George. 

“You won’t hurt him will you,” she said, not jumping around her thought process, but instead cutting straight through to her point. She watched the confusion rise up on both of their faces, and she could tell by the small connection of the other male’s eyes that they both understood her a few seconds after she spoke the words. 

She watched George shift uncomfortably and her eyes narrowed on him, they had one chance to get this answer right before she rained hell down upon them. She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth, he voice soft and containing a warning, “ **_Take it_ ** ,” she said softly, standing up pointing her finger at the both of them, “ **_He gives you his heart, don't you break it. Let your arms be a place he feels safe in. He's the best thing that you'll ever have_ ** .” She looked at both of them with even more of a stern look, trying to get it through their thick skulls that the two of them had a job, they couldn’t break Dream’s heart, he’d been pining for these boys too much for them to toss him aside and break his heart.

She exhaled, they’d only been dating for a while and she’d heard of their plans to move in, the least she could do was give them a few pointers, she looked at Sapnap “ **_He always has trouble fallin' alseep_ ** ,” she turned to George and pointed a finger at him, firm in her resolve, “ **_And he likes to cuddle, all under the sheets_ ** .” 

Ever since she could remember that was how their parents had gotten Dream to sleep, that was how Dream got himself to sleep. Granted she’d seen her brother’s way of doing it and it was much more depressing. Basically it was him grabbing a pillow and holding onto it tight, wrapping himself and the fluffy object under an obscene amount of blankets. However, she didn’t need to tell his boyfriends that. What they did need to know is how to help him sleep after a panic attack or a nightmare, how to calm him down when the world began to build up on him. She wanted them to take care of her brother. 

She let out a small sigh, cringing as she said the words, because Dream had such weird taste sometimes, but that was her brother after all. But to be fair, her brother was a Minecraft youtuber, she didn’t exactly expect him to be the heavy metal loving sort of person. “ **_He loves pop songs and dancin', and bad trash TV_ ** .” 

For a moment she pictured all the nights she’d spent together with Dream, the both of them curled up in the house together, with popcorn and chocolate, laughing at a bad television show, getting into popcorn fights and laughing with each other as one of them did something stupid like fall off the couch. She swallowed thickly, new images, or pictures of Dream doing the same things, except this time Dream and George were by his side, bundled up in blankets with love struck grins. She wanted that for her brother just as much as Dream wanted that for himself. She wanted him to have a happy ending, live happily ever after. And she’d be damned if he didn’t get one, “ **_There's still a few other things_ ** ,” she said, her voice gaining a little bit for firmer ground. “ **_He loves love notes and babies and likes givin' gifts. Has a hard time acceptin' a good compliment_ ** ,'' she saw Sapnap chuckled softly looking at the ground almost, they both shared an understanding, they both knew Dream, but this was different. It was easy to assume Dream was just humble, and he was. It was one of her biggest pet peeves about him, if he could just acknowledge how great his achievements were she’d be a little happier, but he always took everything with a grain of salt, despite how prideful he could be. But it was true, Dream couldn’t accept a compliment for the life of him. He’d always brush it off with a  _ “come on _ ,” or  _ “no way, stooooop _ ” or hell, sometimes he’d just laugh and not say anything. 

But she wasn’t done, “ **_And he loves his whole family and all of his friends. So if you're the one he lets in…_ ** ” She let out a shaky breath, it was hard saying this, hard to give into the feeling of letting her brother go, even though she was younger, she always felt like she needed to protect him. Even though she taunted and teased him, he was just too prideful for his own good, too sensitive to attacks on his character. If someone rejected him or denied him Dream would look at himself and wonder what he’d done wrong, how he’d failed. Even if it wasn’t his fault. And now here she was giving up her protective custody to these two men. To Dream’s best friends and lovers. 

Her hands bunched up into little fists, and her head snapped up from where she’d been looking on the ground, “ **_Take it. When he gives you his heart, don't you break it_ ** ,” she pointed an accused finger at the both of them, emphasizing that they couldn't just break Dream, he’d been through too many bad relationships, she couldn’t bear to see him go through another one, especially with two people so close to him, “ **_Let your arms be a place he feels safe in. He's the best thing that you'll ever have…_ ** ” because he was. Dream was the best, and sweetest person she had in her life, he was her big brother. He was the one that would make shadow puppets for her, and spent countless hours with her helping her with her math when her mom and dad got frustrated with her. 

Of course there were occasionally the bitter memories. Most of her childhood ones were beyond positive, but now, now that she spent a lot of time in Dream’s house, away from the pressuring eyes of her parents she could sometimes catch a side of Dream she hated seeing. It was when her brother walked out of his room with tear stained cheeks, when his hands were shaky and his breathing was shallow. Usually he wouldn’t come out of his room when his anxiety hit him hard, but it was always the aftermath that gave her a glimmer of how bad his attacks came. He was anxious, fragile, despite whatever appearance he maintained, he was still a person, and sometimes she was positive. Dream would even forget about that important fact. Which is why it destroyed him so much when he failed or didn’t meet his over achieving expectations. “ **_He'll love you if you love him, on days when, it feels like the whole world might cave in. Stand side by side and you'll make it. He's the best thing that you'll ever have. He'll love you if you love him like that_ ** .” Her voice dwindled as she finished speaking the words, Dream walking in, causing all of their heads to snap over to him. 

“You guys coming,” he asked cheerily, oblivious to the mood in the room. Dirsta was the first one to nod, “yeah they’re coming, just had to tell your idiot boyfriends something,” she said confidently, a tone completely different from what it just was. Dream grinned, his longer hair pulled back into a ponytail. He pushed Sapnap and George forward. The two still looked stunned before smiling. Running up to join Dream Sapnap giving him a big hug and George resting his hand on Dream’s shoulder, the three walking out to the car and leaving. 

Time of course passed. Drista got older and Dream did too, but with age came new experiences and Dream got closer to Sapnap and George. The three eventually moved into Dream’s house. Drista didn’t come by as much anymore. She didn’t exactly believe that Dream would need her company like he did before. But she still came to the dinners, watching the loving touches shared by the three males. The gentle caress of Dream’s face, or the bear hugs Dream would give George. She was happy for him. 

Like usual the dinner was going smoothly, the entire family catching up on life and what was happening among the family members. Drista talked about high school and finishing it up. Their dad talked about work and George talked about his family overseas and how they were doing. It was a merry and light conversation. Dream and Sapnap talking about video ideas, pleading George to do the coding. Well it was a healthy mix of begging and bribery, but it seemed to work. 

At first she didn’t suspect anything, but it was when they were all clearing the table, and Sapnap cleared his throat, her attention was pulled to look at the couple a little bit closer, Her older sister was looking at them all skeptically and her brother had stopped mid dish cleaning to look. The room was silent for a moment, and Sapnap clearly enjoyed the sudden attention. He looked at Dream and George and from his pocket he pulled out a small box and Drista’s mouth dropped open. 

“You two are two of the most important people in my life. Dream you’re beautiful and amazing, loving, caring, and everything I could ask for. You’re wild and reckless and you absolutely hold my heart. You’re brilliant, my wild fire, the crazy to my chaos, I love you so much. And George, you’re the calm to the both of us, the self control and the reason me and Dream haven’t gotten seriously hurt. In the years I’ve known you you proven time and time again to be one of the most amazing and valuable people I’ve ever met, you both mean the world to me, so...would you both marry me 

George was the first to move to hug Sapnap, “of course I would,” he said, voice excited and eager. Dream was looking down at his two lover’s with both his hands covering his mouth, he looked shocked and so unbelievably happy. 

“Dream,” Sapnap repeated and she watched as the two other males looked at him with the tenderest look she’d ever seen. It made her heart melt, and she couldn’t help but think of the conversation she’d had with them all those years ago. Had they listened to her? Was this the moment that defined them? Dream nodded frantically, he seemed at a complete loss for words and it didn’t take long for George and Sapnap to pull Dream into a hug. The family cheered. Their father looked at them with pride and her mother and older sister were crying. Her brother was also looking at the scene with a wide grin and it took Drista a moment to realize she was smiling as well. 

That night Dream and his mom drove out to get ice cream cake in celebration, her dad and brother running off to an alcohol store to get drinks because the entire party deemed that celebration was in order. Drista stayed behind, making sure the two idiots didn’t break anything. The rings that Sapnap had gotten were so simple and elegant that it made her proud of how well he knew both Dream and George. 

The two looked at her with grins, Sapnap showing her the ring, “are we doing a good job or what,” he asked happily, and she smiled and shook her head. 

Those idiots. But. It was hard, it was hard for her in the moment now, just as hard as it had been back then. “You’re gonna take him away from me,” she tried to say lightly. The engagement felt like they were sealing a deal, like in a year or several months she was going to hand her big brother away. “You both have to take care of him,” she demanded.

George nodded, “I promise you, he’s in the best hands possible.” 

“Besides,” Sapnap added, “it’s not like we’ll leave Florida suddenly, we’ll still be here.” The older, by not even that many years ruffled her hair and she laughed softly. 

She frantically scrubbed at her eyes, the tears there prominent, she would always be protective of Dream, she’d always be there for her older brother, no matter how things turned out, she’d always be by his side and have his back. Sometimes her input was needed, sometimes it probably wasn’t. But she wasn’t one to keep her thoughts internalized. She rubbed her eyes, sweater collecting the tears, “Just do one thing for me.... **_Kiss him with passion as much as you can. Run your hands through his hair, whenever he's sad. And when he doesn't notice how pretty he is. Tell him over and over, so he never forgets_ ** .” 

Dream deserved to have compliments, he deserved as much affection he could get. Sometimes her brother just forgot how good he looked. He forgot how much he was worth and how he deserved love and affections. Sometimes she’d even get texts late at night from him, texts with him rambling about how maybe he didn’t deserve Sapnap’s or George’s love, about how much his two friends deserve each other and Dream didn’t deserve any of their affection. Of course that had resulted in Distra sending a text to both of Dream’s significant other’s scolding them and telling them to give Dream more affection. 

“ **_Take it_ ** ,” she said, looking at the two of them with a watery smile, “ **_When he gives you his heart, don't you break it. Let your arms be a place he feels safe in. He's the best thing that you'll ever have_ ** ,” her voice cracked at the end. 

She was happy, really she was, but she was scared to. Scared to lose Dream and any protection she had over him, scared to watch him move on despite how happy he was. She let out a breathy laugh, remembering a time she watched the three playing outside at a park. It had been a beautiful day, and she and her older sister had been taken along so they could skate and play tetherball. She remembered skating when Dream had been tackled by George, the two rolled down a nearby hill and Sapnap was chasing and laughing with them, she remembered watching the three dog pile, laughing and smiling, holding each other and making sure they were alright before standing up. She remembered the wild look Dream had had. His green eyes had been sparkling and he’d had dirt on his cheek. His hair had fallen out of the bun and had fallen around his shoulders. George had taken the opportunity to braid out Dream’s hair and make it pretty again, weaving in flowers to the intricate braid. 

Then she thought about the nights where Dream cried, she was certain they had happened before, the nights where Dream would wake up or go to sleep with tears rolling down his face. Another scandal or another hate comment, a trend created to attack him and shame him. The nights where George and Sapnap would bundle up with Dream, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and holding him like he was their entire world. Drista had walked in on moment like that more than once. It had always been heartwarming to see, ensuring that her brother would be in good hands. But still why couldn’t she let go, “ **_He'll love you if you love him, on days when_ **

**_It feels like the whole world might cave in. Stand side by side and you'll make it. He's the best thing that you'll ever have_ ** ,” Dream was the best thing she ever had, she hoped George and Sapnap understood how important he was, to everyone. “ **_He'll love you if you love him like that._ ** ” 

And time never stood still after that. She watched the days pass by and then there was a wedding date, and then she was picking out dresses with Dream, and soon she was sitting as he was getting his white suit tailored. She was there for every step, watching her brother get ready to move on. 

“ **_He'll love you if you love her like that_ ** .”

Their banter never changed, she made sure that Dream knew how much she loved him, how much she supported him, how much he meant to her. Even if Dream did ruffle her hair and call her a dork. 

“ **_He'll love you if you love her like that_ ** .” 

Drista took a deep breath standing there, life had gone by so fast she could barely comprehend that she was standing up, music playing as everyone looked down and back. George and Sapnap were standing at the altar, she looked down the aisle, Dream walking out dressed in a perfectly tailored white suit, hair woven with flowers. Dream, Sapnap, and George had decided to branch out and invite several of their friends. Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy, Tubbo, Karl, Awesomedude, Skeppy, some people she’d never even heard before. A lot of close friends and family stood there, the music playing and Drista felt her nails dig into her skin, the crescent shapes stinging

**_“He'll love you, He'll love you, He'll love you if you love him like that_ **

**_Oh, oh oh yeah~_ **

**_Oh yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah~_ **

**_He'll love you, he'll love you, he'll love you, he'll love you”_ **

She watched her brother walk up the aisle, their father beaming proudly, and behind her she could hear her mother crying. Her own words echoed in her head, the melody pounding in her skull. Step by step he’d move forward, and her breath caught when he reached the altar. Sapnap and Geroge each taking one of Dream’s hand’s 

**_“He'll love you if you love him, on days when. It feels like the whole world might cave in_ **

**_Stand side by side and you'll make it…”_ **

She listened to them say the vows, watched as they held hands, smiling and crying and just being happy to be with each other, to finally be together. He furiously wiped a tear away. A smile breaking onto her face. 

“ **_He's the best thing that you'll ever have._ ** ”

The officiator closed the book as the rings were put on their fingers. The tears were rolling freely, and she let the smile fully break out onto her face, because Dream looked happy. And then she heard the concluding phrase, “you may kiss the groom.” 

The kiss was met with thunderous applause and cheering. BadBoyhalo was sobbing on Skeppy, and Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were cheering loudly. Family was sobbing and people were going up to hug the newlyweds. And for a moment Drista just stood there, looking at the happy smiles on their faces and clasped hands. They were hugged and grabbed, kissed and punched. But what made her the most happy was that Sapnap and Geroge had a firm grip on Dream’s hands, not once letting go through all the carnage. She wiped her tears away. 

“ **_He'll love you if you love him like that._ ** ”

Dream was going to be okay. 


End file.
